History of the Fuyu Clan
by shasta.izy
Summary: The Fuyu Clan is my OC, Seanne Uchiha's mother's clan. For years, I've had this character created, but never delved into the clan's history. Journey down the path to take a sneak peak into some of Seanne's true strength. Meet her protector, the spirit that resides in her crystal necklace, Fuyumi, and follow Fuyumi down her journey to creating the crystal that will save the world.
1. Chapter 1

Book One

Clash of Two Clans

Chapter One

The stars shown brighter than normal, at least, compared to what the people of the future were used to. In the past, before city lights, and even before the minimalistic pollution the Great Shinobi Alliance produced, there was a time when the stars and moon sparkled bright in the night sky. Untainted by todays technology.

It is here where a nomadic clan has travelled for centuries. The clan was given the name Fuyu Clan meaning Winter Clan. And their leader was given the name Fuyumi meaning beautiful winter. And beautiful she was. From her long flowing brown hair to her bright green eyes, she was wanted by every man in her clan. She was a warrior, just like everyone else in her clan, but she was the strongest. She held the most power, and according to legend, she even had the strength to stand against a tailed beast.

It is with Fuyumi where this story will start.

The Fuyu Clan, even though the name means winter, doesn't necessarily define where they came from. The members of the Fuyu Clan haven't a home, but by the tan color of their skin, one can assume they originate from a land that has a large amount of sun light. They travel to the Land of Ice up north in summer, and then they travel back down to the Land of Fire in winter. They follow the seasons and are a very peaceful clan, except, of course, when it comes to proving their clans strength in battle.

Proving their strength is important to them, for their justus were different from any other clan or ninja alike. They had the power over snow and ice, which is where their clan gained its name, however, on rare occasions, and only with a few members, they could use the power of the universe at will. It is the equivalence of the Sage Mode and when performed correctly, could be deadly powerful.

Fuyumi was one of those individuals. She learned their clans ancient art at a young age, and quickly became a person of power and leadership in the clan. Even the clans Elders accepted her as their destined leader.

In Fuyumi's time, she fought many men who claimed to be the best. Every time, she won. To the known land, this specific winter sorcerous was a Goddess. A master of the martial arts. And a prodigy to the abilities and justus her clan cherished most.

It wasn't until she heard a rumor of an even more powerful clan that she was defeated in battle.

"I've come with new, Lady Fuyumi! News that will be of great interest to you!" A young child, about eight years of age exclaimed as she ran over to the young leader.

"What is the news, young one?" Fuyumi asked, kneeling down to the young child's height.

Her clan was currently setting up camp to stay for the next couple of days to rest. Winter was soon approaching, and Fuyumi knew it was important to get her people to the Land of Fire before the first snow fall for them to be safe from the deadly cold.

"There is said to be a clan even more powerful than we. They are called the Hyuuga Clan and they have an eye ability that can see the chakra network," the young child replied.

"Curious ability," Fuyumi replied back, turning back to her clan.

Her mind told her it was more important for her to stay here, to help her clan before traveling to explore this so called Hyuuga Clan, but her heart said otherwise. She felt that if she didn't go now, she would never get this chance again.

During this time, many clans travelled. The Great Villages weren't yet truly developed and were more of small towns. Clans never stayed in one place for too long, which meant Fuyumi would have one chance to meet this clan that claims to be more powerful than even the Fuyu Clan.

"Elder Hiyori, may I have a word?" Fuyumi asked, spotting the elderly women among the clans members.

Elder Hiyori immediately stopped what she was doing and turned to the young clan leader, her bright green eyes exactly like Fuyumi's because she was indeed, the young ladies grandmother.

"You are here to ask me if it is the right decision to follow your heart and find this clan, are you not?" Elder Hiyori asked, turning an all knowing gaze to Fuyumi.

"Well yes, but how do you know?" Fuyumi asked stopping just shy of a near by river turning to face Hiyori.

"I have been on this planet for many years, my child. It is how I am a part of the clans Elders now," Hiyori paused, looking out over the calm flowing river, "I remember I once told you, Fuyumi, that a great leader must follow her heart. If your heart tells you that you must go, then go. The clan will be fine until you return,"

Fuyumi paused for a long moment, looking at the Elder. Her thoughts racing to a mysterious clan of whom she did not yet know.

"Thank you, grandmother, " Fuyumi replied, bowing to the Elder.

"Now go, my child, time is pressing, and your destiny awaits," Hiyori replied, resting a firm hand on the young girls shoulders.

A little while later, Fuyumi had all she needed for the trip packed in a small back pack and was saying her goodbyes to the members of her clan.

"Take care of each other while I'm gone," Fuyumi told them before turning away from her small clan.

The members all waved goodbye as Fuyumi disappeared into the mist. Elder Hiyori stood in the back, watching Fuyumi leave alongside the other three Elders.

"She is in for a surprise," Elder Daiki told Hiyori, "the clan she seeks is much more powerful the the rumors claim,"

"You'd be surprised," Hiyori replied calmly, "Fuyumi is young, strong, and beautiful. She's independent, but the strength of the Hyuuga's might be exactly what she needs to teach her something about herself, and about her clan that she never would have known of before,"


	2. Chapter 2

History of the Fuyu Clan

Chapter Two

Fuyumi has been traveling for a week now in search of this so called Hyuuga Clan. Surviving was a simple task for her. Hunting and gathering was second nature, and sleeping on the ground was home. She bathed in the river where she fished and would create a hot fire when the sun would set to warm her while she slept.

On this particular night, the skies were dark with snow clouds, and the night was bitter cold. Fuyumi's breath hung low in the bitter air and her tan skin formed goosebumps in a futile attempt to keep herself warm. A lightning bold struck over head, signaling the beginning of a nasty blizzard.

Fuyumi's gaze was drawn upwards towards the sky as the wind picked up, sending her long brown hair flowing rapidly around her. Fuyumi knew she had to keep moving. If she stood around in this cold weather, she would certainly freeze to death.

A few hours later, the snow had started to pile up and now reached her knees. Walking became a struggle and feeling in her feet and hands were a luxury long forgotten. Surviving this blizzard was the young ninja's only goal now.

She kept her chakra flowing through her body at a steady speed to keep it's heat surging through her cold limbs. It wasn't often, but every now and again, a lightning bolt would strike, allowing light to engulf the darkness for only the briefest of moments before pulling the forest into darkness again. The wind pulled at Fuyumi's hair and clothes, stealing away any warmth her chakra could have created and her situation seemed to become more and more desperate as the night continued on.

Eventually, a powerful gust of wind came from behind Fuyumi, knocking her down, off of her all ready shaky legs and into the deep snow beneath her. She struggled to get to her knees, her nearly frozen limbs fighting against her every move. Her head was dropped, almost as if she were praying, but this young ninja was far from defeated. No blizzard would destroy her spirit. No blizzard could kill her.

She let out a breath that she was holding in, her warm breath forming a thick cloud of smoke in front of her face as she lifted her face to the frozen landscape ahead of her. The moment she did, a lightning bolt struck the Earth right in front of her, but what she saw from the light, startled her.

A man stood tall in the blizzard, his bright white eyes piercing the dark sky, his midnight black hair flowing rapid in the wind. He seemed to have danced his way over to Fuyumi, his pale skin and lean figure blending right in with the snow around him.

Before Fuyumi could register who was before her, the young man had his cloak dropped around her trembling shoulders. His warm hand was all ready resting on her cold cheek. His gaze was gentle, almost soothing as he gazed at Fuyumi.

"What is a young girl like you doing out in a blizzard like this?" he asked, his voice like velvet to Fuyumi's ears.

"I'm a ninja, I came in search of a powerful clan to test my own strength," Fuyumi replied to the mans question.

"A ninja, huh?" the young man laughed, tilting his head back towards the sky for a few confusing moments before turning back to Fuyumi, "A real ninja wouldn't have been caught in this blizzard like you,"

Fuyumi frowned, "well, I'm not going to defend myself against you. I was perfectly find before you came along,"

Fuyumi used a large amount of her strength to stand back on her feet again, grabbing the mans cloak to throw it back at him. Despite how warm it was, she wasn't going to accept a gift from a man who mocked her strength.

Before she could throw it back at him, however, he caught her wrist and tied the cloak around her tightly, all ready standing with her.

"Look, I was going to offer you a warm place to wait out this storm so you can start up your quest for this clan when the storm lights up, but since it's obvious you do not want my help, I will simply ask that you at least accept my cloak," the man replied, narrowing his white eyes on Fuyumi as she attempted to stand her ground.

She eventually decided to give into the mans demand, crossing her arms across her chest as she turned away from him.

"Fine," Fuyumi replied.

She knew she was being foolish. A warm roof over her head sounded nice right about now, but she felt like she had a point to prove. Her clan was powerful, and she was their leader. She had to prove just how powerful her people were.

"You'd be surprised at how close you actually are to your goal. The clan you seek isn't as far as you believe," the man replied, taking a step away from Fuyumi, "I will be here, when you are ready to accept my help,"

The man backed up into the shadows of the storm before completely disappearing without a trace.

Fuyumi stood there for a few moments, trying to track where the man had disappeared to, but quickly gave up. She pulled the cloak tighter around herself, bracing herself for the oncoming cold as she continued on through the increasingly thick snow.

The night grew colder, and Fuyumi's strength weakened with each coming hour. And with each coming hour, the strength of the blizzard grew. Threatening to kill Fuyumi. Eventually, Fuyumi's legs gave out on her, and she collapsed into the cold substance that continued to fall and surround her.

However, what Fuyumi wasn't aware of was there was a strange young man hiding in the trees, waiting for this very moment to swoop in and save the young ninja before the blizzard took her very life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Do you think Lady Fuyumi is all right in this weather? Should we go look for her? It's been over a week!" the young child, Aeko, asked Elder Hiyori.

Hiyori paused, turning her back against the gentle breeze to face the young child.

"She is fine, Aeko. You mustn't worry about Fuyumi. She is a strong girl who can survive some snow,"

The Fuyu Clan had been more fortunate then Fuyumi. While she was caught in the worst part of the blizzard, her clan had the good fortune of being at the end of the blizzard after all the snow had dropped elsewhere. They had no idea what fate had in store for the young clan leader.

"All right," Aeko replied, running off to go chase the snow flakes with the other children.

"Hiyori," Daiki spoke harshly, coming up besides the Elder.

Daiki was a bitter, negative man in his later years. As a child, he fought many battles, and had lost a large number of friends due to the fighting. His heart has turned cold, and his view point on the world had become narrow minded.

"What is it you want, Daiki? If you are here to tell me what I all ready feel, and know, you mustn't speak," Hiyori replied bitterly as she continued on with the rest of the clan members.

"Well, since I haven't the slightest idea as to what you are currently thinking, I will continue my thought," Daiki replied, frowning at his once long ago lover.

This relationship was one sided, however, Hiyori was very similar to Fuyumi in her youth and was a very independent women. She never felt an attraction towards another man, and the only reason why she had a daughter, Fuyumi's mother, was due to a one night stand with a foreigner.

"There is a disturbance with the energy of the portal up North. Something terrible is upon us," Daiki told Hiyori with a grim tone.

"I am aware," Hiyori replied, "And I fear that Fuyumi will be caught in the middle of the destruction."

"She might be the only one who can save us all," Daiki replied calmly.


End file.
